Chikako Vega
|birthplace = , |birthday = September 4|gender = Female|height = 5"2|weight = 100 lbs.|hair color = Red|eye color = Gold|previous affiliation = 's Army|previous occupation = 's , #23|previous team = , |previous partner = , , , , , , |base of operations = , |marital status = Relationship|relatives = (dating partner), (unoffical brother)|education = , |resurrección = Rojo Fusil (Red Rifle)|english voice = |japanese voice = }}Chikako "Chi" Vega (千賀子 ヴェガ, Chikako Viga) is the 23rd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen 's Arrancar army, and was one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's seven Fracción. Appearance Chikako is a tall . She has red hair that extends down to her lower back and gold eyes, similar to Ggio. The most noticeable trait however, are her breasts, that add to her extremely curvy figure. Unlike most Arrancar, she commonly wears a flame red bra and black, leather spandex type bottoms with a white metallic belt and wears a skull accessory on her head, while wearing two small needles for hairpins. She also wears a flame-decorated black leaher jacket, a striped light pink and red scarf, and white flame-decorated boots. She also tends to use a yellow-orange visor when in battle with her gun, or when sniping. Personality Chikako is shown to be very mature and quite knowledgeable. Instead of being impulsive like Ggio, Chikako prefers to think things through before charging head-first into a battle. Because of this conflict, she would constantly get into fights with him. She is shown to be a very protective person, especially towards Nirgge, Ggio and her fellow Fracción. One of the best examples was when she told Ggio that she would watch his back. She is also very vocal when it comes to risky situations, often being the voice of reason for the Fracción. Like her fellow Fracción, she holds her master in high regard, and refers to him as "his majesty". She has a dislike for Charlotte Chuhlhourne and expressed this upon introduction, as seen when she glared at Charlotte upon him being sent to attack Yumichika Ayasegawa and destroy the pillar, appearing to feel as though she should have been sent. However, she does express some sadness upon feeling Charlotte's spiritual pressure disappear, although the rest of her teammates appeared unphazed. She was noted, however, to respect Charlotte's Rosa Blanca and his great physical strength. Plot Fake Karakura Town Arc Chikako first appears along with Baraggan and the rest of her Fracción in the fake Karakura town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all orders. Chikako and the rest of Baraggan's Fracción then pull out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon and awaits his orders. After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he will just have to send dragons to crush them. Chikako and Ggio do not partake in the following battles and remain by Baraggan's side. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to Chikako and Baraggan's surprise. Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded by Ggio and Chikako, who pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to her, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc. Baraggan agrees. She and her fellow Fracción are overheard by Suì-Fēng and Akahana and Chikako is quickly engaged in battle with Akahana. Akahana's demeanor appears to be reflected by Chikako as they battle, as Chikako reflects concern for Ggio as he battles Suì-Fēng and Akahana expresses some worry for Suì-Fēng and, the two also show an extreme capability in battle. However, Akahana quickly cuts Chikako down, and she crashes into the ground below. Akahana moves to take her out, but Chikako releases her Resurrección, and attacks Akahana. For a short time, it appears as though Chikako might win, until Akahana uses Bakudo 9. Geki to paralyze her before killing her with her Zanpakuto. Ggio expressed some anger at her death and attacks Suì-Fēng with this for a short time, before Suì-Fēng defeats him. She is the fifth and second-to-last of Baraggan's Fracción to die. Powers & Abilities Cero: Like many Arrancar, Chikako can fire a blue Cero and she uses it by blasting it from the barrel of her Zanpakuto. It is powerful enough to blast through multiple targets before dissipating. However, while it is strong, after it is launched, Chikako cannot alter its path, and this appears to be its weakness. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Chikako is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking on Akahana, whom has trained underneath Suì-Fēng in her abilities, and Chikako was taught her capabilities by both Baraggan and Ggio. She commonly uses a mix of accurately launched punches and kicks. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She is highly proficient in swordsmanship, being able to take on the likes of Akahana, whom is highly capable herself. Her fighting style and technique involves swift and stabbing strikes as well as constant attacks aimed at catching her opponent using great speed. Shunpo/Sonído Expert: Chi's speed is highly adept in the use of Sonído. Her proficiency in the technique is evident as she is highly agile and is as proficient as Ggio whom was able to equally match Suì-Fēng, and at times even surprising her with how fast he can move when engaging in combat. She is skilled at dodging attacks through use of her speed. High Spiritual Power: Being both an Arrancar and a Fracción, Chikako has a high amount of spiritual power. Zanpakutō Rojo Fusil (レッドガン, Akai Jixyuu; Spanish for "Red Rifle"). Unlike most Zanpakuto, Chikako's Zanpakuto is a gun and its in a constant release form, which is a large sniper rifle. She can use her gun to fire her Cero also. *'Resurrección': It is released by the command "Fire" (火災, hassuru). Upon releasing, Chi's appearance alters. Her skull accessory in her hair disappears into blue dust, and her outfit becomes a white jacket with several red stars across it, white bottoms with a single red stripe on her thighs and a light blue trim at the top. She also gains white gloves that cover the most of her arms, and a bra-like top with yellow stars over her breasts. Her appearance also becomes noticably older. Relationships Ggio Vega: Chi's dating and battle partner, and trainer. Ggio taught Chikako most of her capabilites, and as such, has made her a powerful Fracción and Números. Their training appeared to build their powerful bond. She even adopted his last name. After her death, Ggio attacked Suì-Fēng with some anger, before being defeated shortly after. Trivia *Chikako's clothing after releasing her Resurrección resembles that of cat's fur, possibly referencing her relationship to Ggio *She doesn't necessarily dislike Shinigami, unlike most Arrancar, but similarly to Sakura *Her mask remnants were believed to resemble her skull accessory, but this remains unknown due to this accessory disappearing upon releasing her Resurrección. *Chikako means "very fragrant child" while Vega means "falling star" in Latin America Quotes (To Akahana) "Fracción are merely servants, but to Lord Baraggan, we are something else." (To Ggio) ''"Goodbye, mi corazón belongs to you, always, my Tigre." ''(Translation: Goodbye, my heart belongs to you always, my tiger.) Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Fraccion Category:Deceased Category:Original Characters Category:Hueco Mundo Category:Villain Category:Browse Category:Numeros